


He's not hard on the eyes.

by fictionalabyss



Series: SPN Kinkbingo 2018 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Cum shot, Dirty Talk, Multi, Nudity, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Part 2 to Escaping Sam Winchester.Written for : SPN KinkbingoSquare : Handjobs.





	He's not hard on the eyes.

When you walked past the couch, Rowena reached out, arm wrapping around your waist, and pulled you to sit in her lap. “Dinner was perfect, my wee Love.”

You chuckled. “You’re just saying that because I’ve been _naked_ the whole time.”

“I am not!” she feigned hurt.

“The hard cock in your jeans says otherwise, Ro.” You blushed. “I can feel it.”

“You bloody **love** it.” She grinned, and you bit your bottom lip seeing the dimples that appeared. “You like him.”

“He’s not hard on the eyes.” You admitted, cheeks heating further.

“Shall I keep him, then?” she teased.

You shook your head, running your fingers through the surprisingly soft hair. “I’d miss that flaming red hair of yours.”

“ **Is that all I bloody am to you, a ginger!?** ”

“No.” you bit your lip again when you paused for a split second. “You’re also a fire crotch.” You laughed, then yelped when she tossed you onto the couch and pinned you down.

“Smart-arse.” Those bony hips pressed down into yours. That hard bulge held back by a layer of denim ground against you and you groaned, head going back. “Shall we have a bit of fun, love? Before I have to give him back?”

“Do we-”

“We have time.”

You were quick to get your head up and capture those soft lips once more. Your hands going right for the belt and fumbling with it, which made Rowena laugh. “Shut up.” you mumbled. “I don’t usually have to get a belt off of you.” You finally got it undone and started on the button and zipper.

She laughed again at how impatient you seemed to push the jeans down, reaching your hand into the boxer briefs and wrap it around the hard cock you found beneath. At least, she laughed until your fingers wrapped around it. At the first tug, she let out a small hiss and then a groan.

“I did once wonder what it would be like to be on the other end..” She admitted in barely a whisper.

“Yeah? What’s it like, Ro?”

“ _Good_.” She smiled, and then moved her lips towards your ear. “I bet it’ll be better when I’m in your wee cunt, though..”

“ _Fuck_ , Ro.” You groaned, head going back again.

She chuckled, it rumbled through his hard chest against yours, and you felt like that feeling was getting in your bones. You wanted more, more of him, more of her _as_ him, you didn’t care which. Whoever he was.

Letting go, you started to push the boxer briefs down to join the jeans around her thighs. “Jesus..” You licked your lips at the sight of the cock head, angry and leaking, a mere inch or two away from your skin. Wrapping your hand around it once more, you gave it a few strokes before letting the head, hot and sticky with precum, touch your skin.

“Don’t tease, love.” Rowena groaned. “Let me feel how wet you are for him and his cock.”

“For _you_ and his cock.” You corrected, bringing your hips up as your hand neared the head, brushing it over your lips before going back down.

“How do men bloody do this?” She grumbled, her forehead going to your shoulder.

You laughed. “What do you mean?” Your hips came up again, this time you let the tip go between your lips to brush your clit, and the body over you jerked as it tensed.

“It’s like having a 3 foot long clit, and the whole bloody thing is nerves.” She was breathing heavy.

“You are a tough gal to please.” You teased her. “You have one or two spots that really get you going, but-”

“Bloody hell.” She cursed as the head moved over your clit again. “You’re so warm, and wet..”

“You gonna come for me, Ro?” Her head shifted to meet your eyes.

“I wanna feel what it’s like being in your cunt.” She jutted hips forward, hoping to catch your entrance as you moved the head past, but all she did was slide the entire length between your lips and up over your clit. “ **Fuck!** ” Her head went back down, the strong arms by your head flexing with effort as she tried to hold back.

With a smile, you picked up the pace, stroking fast, fingers gripping harder and catching just under the mushroom head. She hissed every time, thighs starting to shake. “Come on, Ro. Come all over my clit.” You encouraged, rolling your hips, your juices keeping her throbbing cock wet and warm.

“Why have I not bloody done this sooner?” She panted in your ear.

“Come on, Ro-”

You were cut off by the door being kicked open, heels clicking angrily towards you. “ **Give me back my fucking body!** ”  You glanced up just the man inhabiting Rowena came into the doorway and froze.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Rowena didn’t even look up. “ **We’re busy.** ”

“What- what the fuck are you-”

“Isn’t it bloody obvious?” She finally looked up. “I’m showing the wee Lass a good time.”

You watched how he watched you working his cock between the two bodies. “Come on, Ro. Cover me in his come, and then you can fuck me.” When you felt her tense, you gave an extra hard squeeze, and she cried out, head going back as spurts of come splattered over your clit and thighs. “ _God_ , that felt good.” You groaned, rubbing the sensitive head through the cum and around your clit.

With a hiss, Rowena pulled away. “Haven’t come like that in a long bloody time.” She sat back on her knees and sighed. “You mind if we finish up?” She asked Sam.

“I-” The perfectly manicured brows furrowed, and he glanced between you and his body above you. “I-”

“I’ve a question, Love.”

“What’s that Ro?” You reached up under the t-shirt, and ran a hand down the muscular chest you fund beneath it.

“If I’m in his body, and I fuck him in mine, is it mutual masturbation?”


End file.
